This invention is directed to an improved transformer assembly with an integral mounting mechanism that directly secures the assembly to a printed circuit board (pcb) without external fasteners. This invention is especially suited for applications in which the thickness of a housing is to be minimized such as in a modem.
A conventional transformer assembly consists of a magnetizable core, primary and secondary windings, and a means for mounting the transformer to a surface. One common mounting means is to utilize a metal strap fixed to the core which includes flanges with holes to accommodate mounting by means of screws to a surface. Another common mounting technique is to directly seat a transformer assembly onto a pcb with electrical jacks extending from an insulating block on the assembly which project through corresponding holes in the pcb. The jacks, which are soldered to conductive runners adjacent the holes, establish electrical connections with the windings of the transformer and serve as a mechanical for holding the transformer to the pcb.
Transformer assemblies such as described above have certain disadvantages. Transformer assemblies which have external mounting requirements such as screws require extra assembly steps during manufacture. Assemblies which are directly soldered by means of jacks to a pcb are often difficult to align and mount to the pcb, and are difficult and time consuming to replace if defective.